Gallery
by Animelover5.6
Summary: I can't take seeing you with him 'cuz I know exactly what you'll be,in his gallery...SakuLee songfic, for my best friend Natasha's birthday, hope she likes it!


Gallery 

By Animelover5.6

_Hey! This is a one shot for my best friend and fellow LeexSakura lover and a birthday present, I promised I'd write one for her. Rock Lee's POV, then switched to third. Songfic called Gallery by Mario Vasquez, and I gotta say, this is probably the best one I've written so far! Cuz i wrote it for a great friend. _

_Happy Birthday Natasha! _

_This one's for you! _

* * *

Lee's POV 

_'**It is not right. He is not worth the time. He does not love you, not like I do. Please open your eyes and see that he is not right for you…m**_**_y angel…'_ **

_God broke the mold,  
When he made this one I know  
She's breathtaking but so much more  
She walks in the room, your loves closed  
Making you never want to breathe again  
Her boyfriend has got so much dough  
So much ice his neck and wrist froze  
Is he faithful to her? Hell no  
But she chose to be with him_

Third POV

There were few things in the world that Rock Lee held dear in the world, three or four things tops, but one of those happened to be a gorgeous pink-haired kunoichi named Sakura Haruno, who was, to him, the most wonderful thing in the world. A perfect angel, nothing or no one could top her beauty and flawlessness.

And he had told her that he loved her, and he had been shot down. Lee didn't care about that, he didn't that he got rejected; he cared about **why **he got rejected.

That reason was because she loved another.

But it wasn't particularly that she loved someone else, it was the person.

And that person was Sasuke Uchiha.

Now, Rock Lee didn't see the Uchiha as much of a threat, when it came to being a ninja, he had beaten him before, but he was a hazard when it came to Sakura, because Sakura loved him and she did not see the imperfections of Sasuke, not like he did.

Lee knew Sasuke was no good for her.

_Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime_

When Sasuke had left Konoha for Orochimaru, Lee had hoped Sakura would have seen the light then that Sasuke was no good, but I guess he had expected too much. Sakura still let Sasuke hold the strings to her heart, and he played with them like Sakura was his toy, while Rock Lee knew that she was a great deal more than that.

Sakura was special, she wasn't just another girl.

Since Lee had seen all the tears that Sakura had shed and all the sobs she had given out, he had a deep, burning hatred for the Uchiha, because of what he had put his beautiful angel through. It wasn't fair to him and most certainly wasn't fair to Sakura, to** his** Sakura. While Naruto and the others of the Sasuke retrieval team were gone, **he** was the one that had to sit there and watch her cry, watch her sob and break down anytime something reminded her of Sasuke. **He** was the one that had to console her, not that Lee really minded that part, it was just difficult to sit there and look at her bawl, and made **him** want to cry.

What he couldn't comprehend was why, after all that heartache and pain, did Sakura still loved Sasuke?

_Because _

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be,  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery

Eventually, Sasuke did come back on is own accord, and Sakura was overjoyed, though everyone else, Lee included, avoided him as much as humanly possible.

But Sakura was by his side always.

Lee would never forget the day he saw Sasuke and Sakura holding each other's hands; it broke his heart. He didn't know whether to be happy that Sakura was happy, or angry and confused because after all that, she just came back to him with open arms like nothing had ever happened, like he didn't leave her alone leave her sobbing every night and Lee could only sit back and watch her suffer.

It was more than anyone could bear.

He never knew a time when he had cried so greatly.

He knew, but did **she**?

_She's so confused  
She knows she deserves more  
Someone who will love and adore  
But his money's hard to ignore  
She really doesn't know what to do  
Girl it's just a matter of time  
Before he finds another more fine  
After he's done dulling your shine  
You're out the door and he's through with you_

He knew that he knew, but he found it out the hard way.

He knew because he saw Sasuke with Ino one day while Sakura was home sick. Of course Rock Lee had gone to see Sakura while she was ill, and she did in fact ask him about Sasuke.

When he answered Sakura, he couldn't look at her. Lee turned away and said no, then saw him with Ino after he left.

When he saw Ino and Sasuke together, he felt so enraged he wanted to strike Sasuke over the head and throw him out of Konoha, but if he did do that, what would Sakura think?

So he just walked on by, trying his hardest not to scream.

_'**How dare he?'**_ Lee had thought **'_How dare he do this to my angel…'_**

But Rock Lee knew why, it was because to Sasuke, she was nothing more than a girl of a long list that he could betray and cut down to nobody, until they felt like they weren't good enough for anyone or anything, not even good enough to have a life. Lee wouldn't stand for it. He had to stop it while he had the chance, or else something bad would happen to not only Sakura, but to anyone Sasuke came intact with. It was only a matter of time…

No, he wouldn't let him do that, not to Sakura. Not to **his** angel.

_Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on,  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime  
_

_'_**_What am I going to do? I do not want to hurt Sakura, but I cannot let her go on with Sasuke, she will get hurt…'_ **

Lee was at a crisis, for he had no idea how he would break it to Sakura that Sasuke was hurting her. Lee had to convince her that Sasuke wasn't good enough for her, but he needed some advice.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Someone asked from behind him.

Lee turned around to see Tenten standing behind him.

"Hello, Tenten-san. I am a little…I am not feeling well at this moment."

Tenten sat next to him on the ground of his training area.

"Is it about Sakura-chan?" Tenten asked with a smile.

Lee nodded weakly, and began to pour out his feelings to her.

"Sasuke-kun is cheating on Sakura-san, Tenten! I saw him with Ino, holding hands! He is hurting her again, and I want to tell my Sakura-san, but I do not want to hurt her either. What should I do, Tenten-san?"

Tenten sighed heavily.

"Well, I never trusted Sasuke for a minute when he came back, only Sakura-chan and Ino-chan did, but if he's doing what you say he is, then both of them need to know, though it may hurt her, she'll feel a lot better when she gets away from him. So I would tell Sakura-chan, it would help more than harm."

Lee smiled to Tenten, and gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you Tenten-san. You are a great friend."

Then he ran off to find Sakura.

_I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery  
_

Sakura's house was only for blocks from his training ground, one-thousand-four-hundred-twelve steps, he had memorized, and it would go much faster if he ran, so Lee got there in no time at all.

He walked slowly up the front steps, taking deep breaths and letting them gradually out.

He knocked on the door.

It opened a crack.

"Y-y-yes..?" a quivering voice answered

"I am Rock Lee." He answered firmly "I must speak to Haruno Sakura, please."

The door opened wider at a snail's pace, revealing the red, tear-streaked face of Sakura.

"H-hi L-L-Lee-san…"

Lee's eyes bugged.

"Sakura-san!" He exclaimed "What is wrong?"

Sakura looked away from him, and started to cry.

"I-I-I-I s-s-saw S-S-Sasuke…"

Rock Lee looked down to the floor, she had found out herself.

Suddenly, Lee began to softly sob, too.

"Sakura-chan I am so sorry!" Lee yelled "I…I knew that Sasuke was…was doing this to you, but…but I did not have the heart to tell you…I did not want to see you cry again, but I have failed you, I am so sorry!"

Sakura moved closer to him, lee saw her feet move, and she pulled him into an embrace.

"I-I know…somehow I always knew, but I told myself Sasuke-kun had changed…but I…I was wrong…I'm the one who…should be sorry…I am so sorry, Lee-kun…I feel awful…like I don't matter to anyone…I'm so sorry…"

Lee knew then that this was his only chance; Lee knew that Sakura was not nothing.

But she knew now, she knew the truth about Sasuke Uchiha.

_You're a masterpiece  
I know that he  
Can't appreciate your beauty  
Don't let him cheapen you  
He don't see you like I do  
Beautiful not just for show  
Time that someone let you know_

Lee shot his head up and looked into Sakura's eyes with love.

"No, Sakura-chan. You are not nothing, you are something to me. I think you are an angel, you are wonderful and Sasuke-kun just cannot appreciate what you are. He does not love you like…like I do. You matter so much more to me than anything else in the whole world. And I hate it when you suffer so. I don't want you to be in pain; I will take your pain and bear it myself, I will never let you hurt again…I love you…"

Sakura smiled a genuine smile to him, then gracefully placed her lips to his own.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that. Lee, when I saw Sasuke with Ino-chan, I knew that Sasuke-kun wasn't right for me, and I wasn't upset about him seeing Ino, I was upset that he lied to me when he told me he had changed. But when I came home, and cried a little, I…I thought about you."

Lee was still frozen from his first technical kiss, blushing like made, but snapped out of the daze.

"Me? you thought about me?"

Sakura nodded.

"Yes. I knew that you were a lot better for me than Sasuke-kun was, so…I realized…that…I love you too."

Lee's eyes were large normally, but they had grown two times their normal size.

"You…you do!"

Sakura nodded again.

Lee smiled and hugged Sakura tighter, until she couldn't breathe anymore.

"Oh, my Sakura-chan, I love you so! I promise I will never ever leave you and will protect you for the rest of my life!"

Sakura face was turning red from lack of oxygen.

"I love you too, Lee-kun…but…I…can't…breathe…"

Lee immediately let go, then Sakura caught his mouth with hers.

They stayed like that for moments, not thinking, not talking, just being.

And Lee mentally promised Sakura that she would never make her feel like just another dime, she would be treated special.

And he sealed that pledge with returning her kiss.

_I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art… _

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery  
In his gallery

* * *

_**A/N (Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto) **_

**_So, what'cha thinks? Please tell me in the R&R. This was on of my better ones, because I was writing this for my best friend's birthday, and this is her present, and just to let everyone know, i love this song!  
_**

_**Happy birthday Natasha! Have a good one, Believe it! **_


End file.
